Mar Vanwa Tyalièva
by Special K3
Summary: Basiert auf einem Gedicht Tolkiens und spielt während der Zeit der Gefährten. Legolas-OC-Glorfindel (?) KEIN SLASH! See inside for longer summary! R&R please!
1. Kapitel

AN/1 Ich hatte diese Story schon mal gepostet, allerdings weitaus kürzer, ich brauchte damals Ablenkung von _Galadriels Vision_. Doch diese hier hat wirklich Potential für mehr als zwei Kapitel, und heute Morgen hatte ich plötzlich die komplette Geschichte im Kopf – also hier ist die *new-and improved-extended-version* von „**_Mar Vanwa Tyalièva"  
_**  
AN/2 Diese Geschichte basiert auf dem Gedicht **_"The little House of Lost Play" (Mar Vanwa Tyalièva)_ von Tolkien. Es ist nicht zwingend notwendig, das Gedicht zu lesen, da es ohnehin in Textform die Geschichte eingebaut ist. Wer allerdings ein wenig Englisch kann, **sollte** es lesen, da es wirklich sehr schön ist.   
 Das Gedicht hier übersetzt niederzuschreiben, macht keinen Sinn, da die ganze Dynamik verloren gegangen wäre. Wessen Englischkenntnisse also nicht ausreichen, soll auch nicht verzweifeln, im Text habe ich es soweit es für meine Geschichte nötig ist, übersetzt.   
  
Disclaimer: Sowohl das Gedicht als auch bekannte Personen gehören Tolkien, oder wer auch immer sein Imperium geerbt hat. Alle anderen Personen sind meine eigene Erfindung. Ich verdiene offensichtlich keinen müden Teuro damit! ;-)  
  
Feedback: Her damit! :-)  
  
**

~~~~

  
Center

The Little House of Lost Play

by J.R.R. Tolkien

We knew that land once, you and I,  
and once we wandered there   
In the long days now long gone by,  
a dark child and a fair.   
Was it on the path of firelight thought  
in winter cold and white,   
or in the blue-spun twilit hours  
of little early tucked-up beds   
in drowsy summer night  
that you and I in sleep went down   
to meet each other there,  
you dark hair on your white nightgown   
and mine was tangled fair ?  
We wandered shyly hand in hand,   
small footprints in the golden sand,  
and gathered pearls and shells in pails,   
while all about the nightingales  
were singin in the trees.   
We duged for silver with our spades  
and caught the sparkle of the seas,   
then ran ashore to greenlit glades  
and found the warm and linding lane   
that now we cannot find again   
between tall whispering trees.   
  
The air was neither night nor day  
an ever-eve of gloaming light,   
when first there glimmered into sight  
the Litte House of Play.   
New-built it was, yet very old  
white, and thatched with straws of gold,   
and pierced with peeping lattices  
that looked towards the see;   
and our own children garden-plots  
were there: our own forgetmenot   
red daisies, cress and mustard,  
and radishes for tea.   
There all the borders trimmed with box  
were filled with favourite flowers, with phlox,   
with lupins, pinks, and hollyhocks, beneath a red may-tree;   
and all the gardens full of folk  
that their own little language spoke,   
but not to You and Me.   
  
For some had silver watering-cans,  
and watered all their gowns,   
or sprayed each other , some laid plans  
to build their houses, little towns   
and dwellings in the trees.  
And some were clambering on the roof   
some crooning lonely and aloof;   
some dancing round the fairy-rings   
all garlanded in daisy-strings  
while some upon her knees   
before a litte white robed king  
crowned with marigold would sing   
their rhymes of long ago.  
But side by side a little pair   
with heads together, mingled hair  
went walking to and fro   
still hand in hand; and what they said  
ere Waking far apart them led,   
that only we know now.   
/center

~~~~  
  
Langsam bahnte sich Novfanawen ihren Weg durch die anderen Elbinnen, die am Fluss ihre Wäsche wuschen. Heute war optimales Wetter für einen Waschtag und so war hier am Waschplatz ein ziemliches Gedränge. Plötzlich hörte sie jemand ihren Namen rufen.   
"Nova, warte auf mich!" Novfanawen drehte sich um und sah ihre Freundin Aratorëiel auf sie zukommen. Die blonde Elbin trug genauso wie sie einen großen Korb mit feuchter Wäsche im Arm.   
"Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen! Kein Wunder bei dem Andrang heute." Schwatzend gingen die beiden Freundinnen weiter. Sie kannten sich schon, seit sie kleine Elflinge gewesen waren und hatten beinahe jeden Tag ihres Lebens miteinander verbracht. Es heißt, Gegensätze ziehen sich an, und dieses Sprichwort traf bei diesen beiden wirklich zu. Novfanawen war ruhig und zurückhaltend, wo Aratorëiel laut und forsch war, und verbrachte ihre freie Zeit lieber mit Büchern als mit anderen Elben. Aratorëiel währenddessen kannte jede Elbe ihres Alters in ihrer Siedlung in Mirkwood, da sie sehr gesellig war. Auch äußerlich waren sie das genaue Gegenteil, Novfanawen war groß gewachsen, hatte eher eine knabenhafte Figur und langes, rabenschwarzes Haar. Aratorëiel dagegen war kleiner, mit einer weiblichen Figur und wallendem blonden Haar.   
So sehr sich beiden Elbinnen auch unterschieden, in den mehr als zweitausend Jahren ihrer Freundschaft, hatten sie sich wirklich zu schätzen gelernt. Jede stellte einen ausgleichenden Pol im Leben der Anderen dar, Aratorëiel zerrte Novfanawen aus ihrer selbst auferlegten Einsamkeit, während die schwarzhaarige Elbin immer wieder Landebahn für die hochvoltigen Abenteuer ihrer Freundin spielte. Die beiden ergänzten sich einfach wunderbar.   
  
Als sie ihre Siedlung erreicht hatten, trennten sich die beiden Freundinnen kurz.   
"Bis später, Tori! Wir sehen uns beim Essen."   
Novfanawen beeilte sich, nach Hause zu kommen, sicherlich wartete ihre Mutter schon auf sie. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und ihr Vater und ihr Bruder  würden bald von ihrer Arbeit im Palast nach Hause kommen. Táralanthir war ein Soldat Thranduils, und er liebte seine Arbeit. Zwar war Novas Vater oft großer Gefahr ausgesetzt, wenn er mit seiner Truppe auf Orkjagd ging, doch Táralanthir war ein fähiger Kämpfer und bisher war ihm nichts Schlimmeres geschehen. Novfanawen war stolz auf ihren Vater, der ihre Heimat unter Einsatz seines Lebens gegen die Orks verteidigte. Ihr älterer Bruder Gorath eiferte ihm nach und war schon früh zum Militär gegangen. Er diente nun in Táralanthirs Einheit, und auch er entwickelte sich zu einem guten Krieger.   
  
"Nana, ich bin wieder da!" Flott erklomm sie die Stufen zum Flett ihrer Familie. Ihre Mutter begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
"Bitte hänge noch schnell die Wäsche zum Trocknen auf, Liebes. Das Essen habe ich schon fertig."  
"Ist gut, Nana." Sie machte sich an leise summend an ihre Aufgabe. Novfanawen liebte ihre Familie, vor allem mit ihrer Mutter hatte sie eine starke Verbindung. Als sie mit der Wäsche fertig war, kehrte sie zurück in den Wohnraum, wo ihre Mutter gerade den Tisch deckte, heute wieder ein Gedeck mehr als üblich, da Aratorëiel mit ihnen aß. Ihre Familie war für ein paar Wochen nach Lothlorien gereist, um Verwandte zu besuchen, doch Aratorëiel hatte es vorgezogen, in Mirkwood zu bleiben. Nefarátoien, Novas Mutter, hatte die beste Freundin ihrer Tochter eingeladen, in dieser Zeit die Mahlzeiten mit ihnen zu teilen, und die junge Elbin hatte erfreut eingewilligt.   
  
Als sie unten Lachen und Stimmen hörten, wussten die beiden Elbinnen, dass ihre Männer und Aratorëiel eingetroffen waren. Schnell hatte sich die Familie am Tisch versammelt und das Essen wurde aufgetragen. Die beiden Männer erzählten von ihrem Tag und plötzlich begann Gorath verschmitzt zu grinsen.   
  
"Bevor ich es vergesse, liebe Schwester – ich soll dir schöne Grüße ausrichten, und zwar von niemand geringerem als unserem verehrten Thronerben persönlich." Nova seufzte. „Wird dieser sturköpfige Elb denn niemals aufgeben?"   
Wieder einmal sahen alle am Tisch versammelten Elben Novfanawen verwundert an. Niemand konnte es verstehen, warum sie die Annäherungsversuche des Prinzen immer wieder ablehnte. Jede weibliche Elbe in Mirkwood träumte davon, von Legolas Greenleaf umworben zu werden – doch Nova machte sich nichts daraus.   
"Seht mich nicht so an! Ich habe euch schon tausendmal gesagt, dass ich nicht an Legolas interessiert bin, und dabei bleibt es."   
  
Wohl wissend, dass Nova sich gleich fürchterlich aufregen würde, wechselte Aratorëiel schnell das Thema. Sie würde ihrer Freundin später noch einmal ins Gewissen reden.   
  
Nach dem Essen ging Novfanawen in ihr Zimmer und Aratorëiel folgte ihr auf dem Fuß.  
  
"Nova, wir müssen reden!"   
"Ich weiß, was du sagen willst – du kannst es dir sparen."  
"Sei doch nicht so stur - Immerhin ist er der Thronerbe! Du kannst ihn nicht so einfach abblitzen lassen! Außerdem ist er wirklich das Beste, was dieser Wald zu bieten hat, das musst du zugeben." Nova ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und sah die Freundin verzweifelt an.   
"Ja, er sieht gut aus und er ist sehr nett. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich nicht an ihm interessiert bin. Warum versteht das denn keiner!"   
Tori warf ihre Hände in einer verzweifelten Geste zum Himmel und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Weil es völlig unverständlich ist! Jede andere Elbe – mich eingeschlossen! – würde ihre Seele verkaufen, um ihm zu gefallen!"   
"Du kannst ihn haben, ich schenke ihn dir!"   
"Warum willst du ihn nicht? Sag mir einen guten Grund und ich lasse dich damit in Ruhe."  
Novfanawen seufzte. „Du weißt, warum ich mein Herz keinem Elben geben kann."  
Aratorëiel schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. „Sag bloß, du hängst immer noch diesem mysteriösen Elb aus deinem Traum nach!? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Novfanawen zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es ist mir egal, ob du das alles für Blödsinn hältst, für mich ist er mehr als ein Traumgebilde und ich weiß, dass ich ihn eines Tages wieder treffen werde."  
Tori schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Also dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen! Du weist einen Prinzen ab, nur weil du auf jemanden wartest, den es nicht gibt!"   
"Es gibt ihn sehr wohl, das weiß ich genau!"   
"Seit fünfhundert Jahren wartest du schon – und ist er aufgetaucht? NEIN! Und soll ich dir was sagen – er wird nicht kommen, weil er nur in deiner Illusion lebt! Ich kann es wirklich nicht mehr länger mit ansehen, wie du deine Zukunft wegwirfst, wegen eines Hirngespinstes!"   
"Da wird dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, Tori! Ich will den Prinzen nicht und auch keinen Anderen. ER wird kommen, eines Tages! Und ich warte auf ihn. Und nun GUTE NACHT!"   
  
Aratorëiel schnaubte wütend und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Jedes mal war es das Selbe, wenn sie dieses Thema zur Sprache brachte. Sie brüllten sich an, sprachen einen Tag nicht mehr miteinander und danach war wieder alles vergessen. Bis zum nächsten Mal, wenn Nova wieder einen Annäherungsversuch des Prinzen abwies und Tori wieder der Kragen platzte.   
  
Novfanawen hatte ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen vergraben und weinte. Toris Worte trafen hatten sie hart getroffen, doch tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass sie das Richtige tat. Sie rief sich jenen Traum wieder in ihre Erinnerung, den sie vor über fünfhundert Jahren gehabt hatte.   
  
_Novfanawen war wieder ein Kind, und sie wanderte in ihrem weißen Nachthemd einen Pfad hinab, neben ihr ein Junge, ebenfalls ein Kind, mit wirrem blondem Haar. Ein dunkles Kind und ein helles, sie hielten einander bei den Händen, und hinterließen kleine Fußstapfen im goldenen Sand. Sie sammelten Muscheln und Perlen in Eimern, während überall die Nachtigallen in den Bäumen sangen. Mit Spaten gruben sie nach Silber und fingen das Funkeln der Meere. Dann rannten sie uferwärts durch grünhelle Lichtungen und fanden den warmen, gewundenen Weg, zischen hohen, flüsternden Bäumen.   
  
Die Luft war weder Nacht noch Tag, ein Immer-Abend dämmernden Lichts umgab sie, als es dort aufschimmerte, das Kleine Haus des Spiels. Neu gebaut war es, doch schon sehr alt, weiß und gedeckt mit goldenem Stroh, und durchbrochen von Gitterfenstern zum Lugen, die auf das Meer blickten. Die Gartenplätze ihrer Kindheit waren dort, ihre eigenen Vergissmeinnicht, rote Gänseblümchen, Kresse und Senf, und Rettiche zum Tee. Dort waren alle Beete gesäumt von Buchs und gefüllt mit ihren Lieblingsblumen -  mit Phlox, Lupinen, Nelken und Stockrosen unter einem Rotdornbaum; und alle Gärten voll mit Feen, die ihre eigene kleine Sprache sprachen, aber nicht mit den beiden Kindern.   
Manche hatten silberne Wasserkannen und besprengten ihre Kleider oder bespritzen einander; manche machten Pläne um ihre Häuser zu bauen, kleine Städte und Wohnungen in den Bäumen. Und manche kletterten auf das Dach; manche sangen leise für sich und abseits, manche tanzten um die Feenkreise, alle bekränzt mit Ketten aus Gänseblümchen, während andere, knieend vor einem kleinen weiß gewandeten König, gekrönt mit Ringelblumen, sangen.   
  
Immer noch ging sie Seite an Seite mit dem Jungen, die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, die Haare vermischt. Sie spazierten auf und ab, noch immer Hand in Hand und flüsterten sich Liebeleien zu, bevor das Erwachen sie weit auseinander führte, weit weg von einander, unfähig, den warmen, gewundenen Weg zum Kleinen Haus des Spiels wieder zu finden.   
  
_Niemals würde sie diesen Traum vergessen, denn so phantastisch er auch klang – für sie war das alles real. Irgendwo auf dieser Welt gab es dieses Kleine Haus und die Feen tanzten in ihren Gärten. Und es gab auch diesen Jungen, denn in den letzten fünfhundert Jahren war er ihr immer wieder flüchtig im Traum erschienen. Erwachsen nun, und schöner als alles andere, das Novfanawen jemals gesehen hatte. Sein goldenes Haar glänzte wie die Sonne und sein Gesicht strahlte Weisheit und Güte aus. Sie wusste, dass die Valar sie eines Tages zusammenführen würden – und sie hatte alle Zeit der Welt, um auf ihren Elb zu warten.   
  
Niemand außer Tori und ihrer Mutter wusste von dem Traum, und auch wenn diese beiden immer wieder versuchten, ihr das Ganze auszureden, hielt sie daran fest. Nova hatte sich dem Jungen in dem Traum so nah, so verbunden gefühlt, und sie wusste, dass ihr kein anderer Elb dieses Gefühl jemals geben konnte. Oft stellte sie sich vor, wie sie sich wieder treffen würden, auch er würde sie sofort wieder erkennen und sie in seine Arme ziehen.   
  
Plötzlich wurde Nova aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihre Mutter nach ihr rief. Seufzend erhob sie sich und eilte in die Küche, wo ihre Mutter noch einige Aufgaben für sie hatte.   
  
  
Am nächsten Tag versöhnte sie sich wieder mit Aratorëiel und das Leben ging weiter. Gorath zog sie weiterhin mit den Annäherungsversuchen des Prinzen auf, ihre Mutter beschäftigte sie ununterbrochen mit irgendwelchen Aufgaben und Aratorëiel versuchte, sie mit irgendwelchen Elben zu verkuppeln. Alles war also wie immer, und von ihrem „Traummann" gab es noch keine Spur. Aber Nova schwor sich, nicht aufzugeben. Eines Tages würde sie ihn finden!  
  
  
  



	2. Kapitel

2 a. _Einige Monate später…  
_  
"Nova?"  
"Mhhh?"  
"Findest du es hier nicht auch schön langsam langweilig?"  
"Wo? Hier in diesem Baum?"  
"Nein, in Mirkwood an sich. Seit über zweitausend Jahren leben wir jetzt hier und haben diesen Wald noch nie verlassen."  
   
Die beiden Freundinnen genossen ihre Freizeit und faulenzten in ihrem Lieblingsbaum, außerhalb der Siedlung.   
  
"Eigentlich nicht, mir gefällt es hier ganz gut."  
"Ja schon, aber würdest du nicht mal gern was anderes sehen?"   
Nova zuckte mit den Schultern.   
"Ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie schon, aber meine Eltern würden mich nie alleine gehen lassen, und Gorath hat keine Zeit, um mitzukommen."  
"Du kennst doch Morênon, oder nicht?" Nova nickte. „Flüchtig, was ist mit ihm?"   
"Er und seine Familie machen bald eine längere Reise nach Rivendell. Ihnen könnten wir uns anschließen, vielleicht würden das unsere Eltern erlauben. Ich habe eine Tante dort, sie würde sich sicher freuen, uns aufzunehmen. Sie hat schon öfters geschrieben, dass ich sie besuchen kommen soll."  
  
Die schwarzhaarige Elbe begann zu überlegen. Wundersame Geschichten wurden über Lord Elrond und Rivendell erzählt, und sie hatte schon einiges in Büchern über diesen Ort gelesen. Es musste ein Paradies sein, das eine Reise wert war.  
  
"Wir können ja mal fragen, ob sie uns mitnehmen würden."  
Voller Tatendrang sprang Aratorëiel auf und zog Nova mit sich.  „Ich meinte damit eigentlich nicht sofort!"   
"Sei nicht so faul, Nova."   
  
Morênons Familie erklärte sich gerne bereit, die beiden Elbinnen mitzunehmen und überraschenderweise hatten auch ihre eigenen Eltern nichts dagegen.   
Die Abreise würde in zwei Wochen erfolgen und Tori wuselte aufgeregt umher. Auch Novfanawen freute sich auf die Reise, doch mit ihrem ruhigen Charakter ging sie etwas gelassener an die Sache heran und belächelte Aratorëiel, die vor Aufregung ganz kopflos war.   
  
Zwei Tage vor ihrer Abreise kam Gorath abends nach Hause, völlig verdeckt von einem riesigen Blumenstrauß. Novfanawen sah ihn verwundert an.  
"Wo hast du den denn her?"   
"Der ist für dich." Er drückte Nova den monströsen Strauß in die Hand und ihre Mutter eilte sofort los, um ein geeignetes Gefäß zu finden, sie bezweifelte allerdings eine so große Vase zu besitzen.   
  
"Von wem ist der denn? Der Duft ist ja richtig betäubend." Sie hielt das Bouquet von sich weg, da ihr schon fast schwindlig war von dem stechenden Duft, den die vielen Blumen verströmten.   
  
"Na von wem wohl. Legolas natürlich. Er wünscht dir eine gute Reise und hofft, dass du bald und gesund wieder heimkehrst. Die Betonung lag auf _bald."  
"Woher weiß er denn überhaupt, dass ich gehe?!"   
"Wahrscheinlich hat er ein Gespräch zwischen mir und Ada gehört, als er uns beim Patrouillieren begleitet hat." Nova rollte mit den Augen.   
"Na wunderbar."   
  
Endlich kam ihre Mutter mit einer Vase und platzierte den Strauß darin. Zuerst betrachtete sie bewundernd die Blumen, doch dann runzelte sie ihre Stirn.  
"Aber er hätte sie wirklich selber bringen können."   
"Ach Nana, der arme Kerl traut sich nicht her, er hat sicher Angst, dass Nova ihm eins überbrät, nachdem sie alle seine Annäherungsversuche bisher eiskalt abblitzen lassen hat." Gorath sah seine Schwester missbilligend an, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
"Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass er sich die falsche Elbe ausgesucht hat. Ich habe es ihm bereits mehrmals deutlich gemacht, dass ich nicht interessiert bin, und es ändert auch nichts, wenn er mir alle Blumen Mittelerdes eigenhändig pflückt."   
  
"Jedenfalls ist der Strauß eine nette Geste und du solltest dich dafür bedanken, Novfanawen."   
"Ja Naneth, ich werde einen kurzen Brief schreiben, den Gorath morgen mitnehmen kann."  
"Aber einen freundlichen Brief, haben wir uns verstanden?!"   
  
Nova rollte nur mit den Augen und ging in ihr Zimmer. Am Schreibtisch verfasste sie in paar unverbindliche Zeilen und dankte dem Prinzen für seine Aufmerksamkeit. Was war sie froh, wenn sie endlich hier verschwinden konnte. Vielleicht fand Legolas während ihrer Abwesenheit ja ein anderes Ziel für seine Zuneigung. Sie war es zwar gewöhnt, die Aufmerksamkeit männlicher Elben zu erregen, ihr rabenschwarzes Haar stach einfach zu sehr hervor aus der blonden Masse, aber wohl fühlte sie sich dabei nicht. Darum blieb sie am liebsten in ihrem Zimmer und las ihre Bücher, dort hatte sie wenigstens ihre Ruhe.   
  
Der Morgen der Abreise kam, und die beiden Elbinnen verabschiedeten sich von ihren Familien. Der Aufenthalt in Rivendell würde einige Monate dauern, und Nova war traurig, dass sie ihre Familie nun lange nicht mehr sehen würde.   
Doch Aratorëiel heiterte sie auf und auch Morênon erwies sich als ein heiterer Geselle. So wurde ihnen die Zeit nicht lang, und ehe sie sich versahen, erreichten sie Rivendell.   
  
2 b.  
  
Das Tal übertraf Novfanawens Erwartungen um Längen. Wasserfälle stürzten an den Felsen herab, und über dem ganzen Tal lagen positive Schwingungen. Die beiden Freundinnen fühlten sich hier sofort wohl, und auch Toris Tante war ein Goldstück. Die freundliche Elbin war überglücklich über den Besuch ihrer Nichte und quartierte die beiden in ihrem schönen, großzügigen Haus ein. Sie teilten sich das Gästezimmer, und nachdem sie ihre Sachen ausgepackt hatten, wanderten sie ein wenig in Imladris umher, beide gefangen in der Schönheit dieses Ortes.   
  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen waren nun schon einige Wochen in Rivendell und wieder einmal auf einem Erkundungsgang.   
Plötzlich hörten sie Hufgetrappel und ein großes, weißes Pferd schoss auf sie zu. Schnell sprangen die beiden Elbinnen von der Straße, um Platz für den Reiter zu machen, offensichtlich hatte er es sehr eilig.   
Auf dem Pferd saß ein blonder Elb und vor sich hielt er ein kleines Wesen, es sah aus wie ein Kind – doch Novfanawen hatte nur Augen für den Reiter. Sein goldenes Haar wehte im Wind und sein Gesicht war wunderschön, jedenfalls was sie in dem kurzen Augenblick erkennen konnte. Er kam ihr so bekannt vor, doch bevor sie ihn zuordnen konnte, war das Pferd auch schon an ihnen vorbei.   
Nova sah dem Reiter mit großen Augen nach und überlegte fieberhaft, woher sie ihn kannte, als Tori kopfschüttelnd weiterging.   
"Na, der hatte es aber eilig! Hätte uns um ein Haar über den Haufen geritten!"   
Sie zog ihre immer noch erstarrte Freundin mit sich. „Was ist denn mit dir? Hast du einen Geist gesehen?"   
"Unsinn, es ist nichts. Komm, lass uns weiter gehen." Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg, doch in Novas Kopf arbeitete es. Der Reiter ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Sinn, irgendwo hatte sie ihn schon einmal gesehen. Wenn sie nur sein Gesicht richtig erkennen hätte können, doch er war so schnell an ihr vorbei geritten, dass sie kaum etwas gesehen hatte. Was sie so beschäftigte, war sein goldenes Haar. Es hatte wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Farbe, erst einmal hatte sie solches Haar gesehen – und zwar in ihrem Traum. Sollte es die Möglichkeit sein?!   
  
"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Beleidigt stieß Tori ihre Freundin in die Seite.   
"Entschuldige Tori, ich war in Gedanken. Was hast du gesagt?"  
"Ich sagte, lass uns nach Hause gehen. Es ist schon spät und meine Tante wird schon auf uns warten."_

  
So machten sich die beiden auf den Heimweg, und Novfanawen versuchte, den Reiter zu vergessen. Sicherlich hatte sie sich nur getäuscht, und die goldene Herbstsonne hatte sein Haar so eigentümlich schimmern lassen. So zwang sie sich, Aratorëiels Geplapper zuzuhören und war froh, als sie endlich das Haus ihrer Tante erreichten.   
  
In den nächsten Tagen kochte die Gerüchteküche, offenbar war ein verletzter Hobbit in Rivendell eingetroffen. Nun wussten die beiden Freundinnen, dass Glorfindel, so hieß der Reiter, kein Kind, sondern in der Tat einen Hobbit transportiert hatte. Der kleine Kerl musste schwer verletzt sein, und Elrond kämpfte um sein Leben.   
  
Die Gerüchte wollten sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen, nachdem immer mehr seltsames Volk in Rivendell eintraf. Menschen, Hobbits, ein Zauberer und sogar ein Zwerg! Novfanawen war nicht so sehr interessiert an dem ganzen Getratsche, doch Tori, die schon viele Freundschaften geschlossen hatte, wusste immer das Neuste und versorgte Nova mit allem, was diese eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.   
  
"Und heute Abend ist ein großer Ball, zu Ehren der Fremden. Alle Bewohner Rivendells sind eingeladen! Oh Nova, ich bin so aufgeregt, was soll ich bloß anziehen?"  
"Du willst da wirklich hingehen?" Tori sah sie mit großen Augen an.   
"Aber natürlich! Und du kommst mit, keine Widerrede!"   
"Ich hab wohl keine Wahl?" Die blonde Elbin schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein. Und jetzt komm, wir müssen uns was zum anziehen suchen. Vielleicht hat meine Tante was, das sie uns leihen kann."   
Aufgeregt zog Aratorëiel ihre Freundin mit, und Nova fragte die Valar, was sie verbrochen hatte, um so eine Freundin zu verdienen.  
  
  
Das Fest war in vollem Gange, und nach dem Essen wurde zum Tanz aufgespielt. Nun vermischten sich die adligen Elben mit dem Volk und alle feierten miteinander.   
Nova saß an einem Tisch und sah Tori zu, die mit einem attraktiven Elb tanzte und übers ganze Gesicht strahlte, als sie plötzlich jemanden neben ihr registrierte.   
  
"Lady Novfanawen! Welch ein freudiger Zufall, Euch hier zu sehen!" Nova wandte sich um und ihr Lächeln erfror in ihrem Gesicht.   
"Eure Hoheit! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ihr auch in Rivendell seid!" Die Elbin verfluchte ihr Schicksal, endlich hatte sie es geschafft, aus Mirkwood zu fliehen und Legolas hinter sich zu lassen – und plötzlich stand er in voller Lebensgröße und strahlend vor ihr. Sie hatte sich höflich erhoben und verbeugt, und Legolas küsste galant ihre Hand.   
  
"Mein Vater hat mich hier her gesandt, um Lord Elrond eine wichtige Nachricht zu überbringen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich gehofft, Euch hier zu treffen. „  
Novfanawen wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie wollte den Prinz wirklich nicht beleidigen, aber offensichtlich hatte er nichts von dem verstanden, was sie ihm in der Vergangenheit gesagt hatte. Da sie nichts antwortete, sprach Legolas weiter.   
"Gefällt Euch das Fest? Ich finde, Elrond versteht es, Feste auszurichten." Nova antwortete höflich, und sie unterhielten sich ein paar Minuten über belanglose Sachen.   
  
Plötzlich sah Nova den Reiter am anderen Ende des Raumes. Endlich konnte sie sein Gesicht genauer betrachten und sie glaubte den Elb aus ihrem Traum wieder zu erkennen, doch sie war sich nicht sicher. Legolas sprach weiter, doch Novfanawen hörte ihm nicht zu – ihr ganzes Denken konzentrierte sich auf den fremden und doch so vertrauten Elb, der gerade eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit Lord Elrond führte.   
  
"Lady Novfanawen, hört Ihr mir überhaupt zu?" Der Prinz sah sie ein wenig beleidigt an und schnell entschuldigte sich Nova bei ihm. „Verzeiht mir, ich habe gerade jemanden gesehen, den ich zu kennen glaube." Legolas Greenleaf jedoch blieb hartnäckig.   
  
"Erweist Ihr mir Ehre eines Tanzes, My Lady?" Er hielt ihr schon seine Hand hin, so konnte sie kaum mehr ablehnen. Mit einem –sehr leisen- Seufzer nickte sie und ließ sich von Legolas auf die Tanzfläche führen. Dort angekommen führte sie ein strahlender Legolas schwungvoll über das Parkett. Novfanawen hatte richtig Mitleid mit dem Prinzen, doch sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum er gerade sie so verehrte. Niemals hatte sie das geringste Interesse an ihm gezeigt oder war auf seine Annäherungsversuche eingegangen. Aber vielleicht war es gerade das, was ihn anzog – schließlich lag ihm beinahe jede andere Elbin im Königreich Mirkwood zu Füssen.   
  
"My Lady, ich würde mich geehrt fühlen wenn Ihr nach Eurer Rückkehr nach Hause mit mir den nächsten Ball besuchen würdet." Es war wirklich eine Schande, diesem strahlenden Gesicht – wieder mal – eine Abfuhr erteilen zu müssen, doch Nova konnte es nicht ändern. Vor allem jetzt, wo sie vielleicht den Elb aus ihrem Traum gefunden hatte, auf den sie schon so lange wartete.   
"Euere Hoheit…"  
"Bitte, nennt mich Legolas!" Wieder dieses umwerfende Lächeln.   
"Nun gut, Legolas. Ich fühle mich wirklich sehr geschmeichelt, dass Ihr Eure Aufmerksamkeit so auf mich richtet, doch muss ich Eure Hoffnungen enttäuschen."   
Legolas Gesicht fiel, doch er schwang Nova weiterhin elegant über den Tanzboden. Sie sprach weiter.   
"Ihr seid wirklich ein sehr freundlicher und zuvorkommender Elb und gern würde ich Freundschaft mit Euch teilen, doch mehr habe ich Euch leider nicht zu bieten."   
Die Augen des Prinzen drückten kurz Traurigkeit aus, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder.   
"Nun Lady Novfanawen, das muss ich dann wohl akzeptieren. Wenn es Freundschaft ist, die ihm mir bietet, nehme ich diese Freundschaft mit Dank an. Dann bestehe ich aber darauf, dass Ihr wie alle meine Freunde die förmliche Anrede fallen lasst."  
"Gerne Legolas, dann also du – und meine Freunde nennen mich Nova".  
  
Die beiden lächelten sich an und tanzten weiter. Nova war wirklich erleichtert, endlich hatte der Prinz verstanden, dass sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, jedenfalls nicht in der Art, wie er es sich wünschte. Nun konnten sie ungezwungener beisammen sein und Nova stellte fest, dass Legolas ein wirklich lustiger Kerl war. Doch so sehr sie sich auch mit Legolas amüsierte, immer wieder warf sie kurze Blicke zu dem blonden Elb. Einmal, als sie wieder mit dem Prinzen tanzte, kamen sie ganz nah an dem ebenfalls tanzenden Glorfindel vorbei und sie warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Novfanawen war wie elektrisiert, doch der Moment war viel zu schnell wieder vorbei. Legolas zog sie in eine andere Richtung und der blonde Elb war aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden…  
  



End file.
